


Lemon Cake

by Ladadee195



Series: The Sugar Series [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Howard is such a sub, Improper Use of Food, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, but not to much?, just rough manhandling in general, this is for the council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: What could be better then a nice tangy slice of lemon cake topped with lemon drizzle icing?





	Lemon Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmountainbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/gifts).



> This started WAY different then it when it finished I can tell you that right now. Let me know if the tone changes too quickly??

Howard whistled as he mixed together the ingredients for the lemon drizzle. Sugar, vanilla, lemon juice, lemon zest all went into the glass bowl where he stirred it until the constancy was a pale yellow and and dribbled steadily from his spatula. Perfect, just like granny Moon used to make. The golden bundt cake sat cooling on the counter, waiting patiently for its topping with anticipation. 

“Is it ready yet?” Vince asked from beside him. The younger man had flour dusted over his t-shirt and last month's jeans. There was even some in his hair, but Howard neglected to mention it. It was Vince’s own fault anyway. He had tried to help with the cake but had ended up with flour everywhere before Howard banished him from the kitchen until the cake was baked. 

“Just about, have to add the drizzle,” he replied checking to make sure the cake was cool enough. Out of the corner of his eye he spied Vince sneaking some of the lemon drizzle from the bowl with a finger like a child. 

Howard watched as Vince sucked his finger clean with a groan of pleasure.

“Mmmmmm this is good O’ward,” he said going back for more. Howard smacked at his hand and took the bowl away. “Ow! Wot was that for?”

“Get your dirty paws out of me mixture.”

“Dirty? My hands are spotless,” he stated showing Howard his hand. Chipped nail varnish and stubby fingers on display. 

Howard scowled in disbelief. “...and in the last hour they could have been anywhere!” 

“Oh go on let me have some more?” Vince pouted. For a moment Howard was tempted to let him but he simply pointed him out of the kitchen. Vince rolled his eyes and went. 

Howard laughed and patted him on the bum as he left. “Away with you sugar demon.” 

Vince cackled and turned with that energetic smile. “Sugar demon!? Wot, he got twiglets for horns? A big red licorice tongue? Imagine that eh? It would be 10 feet long, be able to wrap all around you then and he would gobble you up in one bite!” 

“Yes, thank you for that horrific mental image Vince. Now go? Watch MTV or something? You can have a piece of cake when I'm finished with it. I don't need you distracting me while I do this.” 

“Your going to pour that drizzle stuff over the cake, it's not hard.” 

“it's a very complicated. Precision is needed for the perfect pour.” 

“Wotever. Can I lick the bowl when you're done?” 

Howard paused and tried to imagine what that might look like. Even his superior mental imaging facilities weren’t that good. 

“Yes, if there's anything left.” 

“Genius!” Vince beamed, practically bounced back into the kitchen and pecked Howard on the lips before retreating back to the living room. 

Howard licked his lips. The taste of of lemon and sugar lingered, leftover from Vince’s lips. He smiled, It was really good. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

A few minutes later found them both on the couch, each with a slice of lemon drizzle cake. The drizzle had indeed been poured with precision and care. It had hardened slightly over the cake making it into a delicious iced topping. 

Reruns of Colobus the Crab played on the TV as they silently enjoyed their treat. Well Howard was silent, Vince couldn’t seem to keep his enthused noises to himself. 

“Mmmmmm ahhh.” Vince hummed happily as he ate a slice from his fork and then licked it a few times for good measure. Catching any left over icing or crumbs. 

Howard sighed and set his half eaten cake on the coffee table. “Do you have to make those sounds?” it wasn’t as if he didn’t like or appreciate the obvious sounds of pleasure but they were having a rather uncomfortable affect on him.

“Hmm yes why? Is it making you uncomfortable?” Vince asked, giving Howard a look while licking more icing from his fork. Howard didn’t know how the other man managed to make it look suggestive. 

Shifting slightly, Howard cleared his throat. “No” he tried to focus his attention on the TV instead of on Vince. He truly wasn’t uncomfortable. In-fact he was very comfortable, thank you very much sir. It was just hard to reel in urge to snog the other man when he sounded like that. 

He was lost in thought for a while and failed to notice when Vince, now finished his slice of cake, pressed close to him, pushing him into the corner of the couch so that he could snuggle Howard properly. Putting an arm around him, Howard allowed him to snuggle against his chest with a sigh. He had long since gotten over letting Vince to touch him whenever he wanted, but he still wished for a little warning next time. 

“You gonna finish that?” Vince asked, pointing at his have eaten cake. 

“I planned too yes but I seem to have my hands full,” he joked lightly, letting go of the other man and leaning forward to snag the plate. Before he could take up the fork Vince was already grabbing the plate and cutting himself a slice. “Oh come on, you’ve had enough, plus there’s still a whole cake on the counter.” 

“Yours tastes better,” Vince replied, eating the slice before licking the fork clean like he had done to his own.

“Great, can I have it back now?” he asked trying to grab it but Vince scuttled away to the other end of the couch with the stolen plate. “Vince!” 

“What? You just said there was a whole cake in the kitchen,” he said taking another bite and licking the fork again. “Go get another slice.”

“I want MY slice.” 

“Beg me for it,” Vince said, slicing another piece of cake and offering it to Howard with a small teasing smirk. 

“I’m not begging you for my own slice of cake,” Howard responded with a scowl but Vince wasn’t fazed and popped the offered slice into his mouth with a hum of pleasure. 

“Not even if I make the cake better?” 

“Better?” Howard asked suspiciously. 

“Yes love, better,” Vince replied watching him intently. Howard’s breath caught and he felt his heart race with a sudden flood of adrenaline. That word -love- that one word was all it took to stop him in his tracks and trip him head first into subspace. He was like the Pavlov dog, drooling for a treat at the ring of a bell. It was like being in a jazz trance, only much sweeter. He could lose hours like this and he wouldn't care as long as Vince took care of him. 

“You gonna be good, my good boy?” Vince asked as he set the plate carefully on the back of the sofa. Howard eyed it critically; nothing made him lose interest faster than an easily prevented mess. Seeing that it wasn’t in danger of falling he shuffled close and nodded, watching Vince with glossy eyes. “Good,” Vince said unbuttoning and unzipping his tight black trousers with a pleased smirk. Pushing his jeans to mid thigh, Vince was left in his tight black pants. They stretched across his burgeoning erection, the outline defined obscenely. It made Howard’s mouth water. He had no idea what Vince had planned. About a dozen or more ideas came to mind, each more arousing than the next. 

“Go on, take them off,” Vince ordered, gesturing to his trousers. Without question Howard reached forward and tugged them down further until they were off. He flung them somewhere behind him, making Vince giggle. Next Vince wiggled out of the pants and grinned when they too were flung away. Vince didn’t seem to mind being bare from the waist down, left only in his soft band tee, and rainbow socks. “Good boy,” he breathed as he wrapped a hand around his own erection. Howard watched him closely, inching closer and closer until he was sitting nicely between Vince’s spread legs. Howard’s own erection pressed painful against the front of his cords but he knew better then to try and touch himself without being told too. 

“What do you want?” Vince asked with a grunt as he worked his cock to full hardness. 

Licking his lips, Howard stared at the sight for a moment more before forcing himself to meet Vince’s dark blue gaze. “Anything you'll let me have,” he answered obediently. 

“Good answer love,” Vince beamed and reached for the abandoned plate. Collecting some icing from the plate on his finger Vince, with an excited grin, smeared the substance on the head of his cock with a hum. Howard watched in amazement, he hadn’t expected this. Vince did it again and again until the entire head of his cock was covered in glistening sweetness. 

Howard wanted to point how unhygienic this was but remained quiet. It was the hottest thing he had ever scene and he didn’t want Vince to stop.

“Alright, go on,” He breathed, sucking his finger clean of any lingering icing. “Suck it. If you do a good job I'll give you the rest of the cake.” 

At this point Howard neither wanted the cake or the icing, he just wanted to please. Without a word he laid down on his front between Vince’s legs, tugged the other man's hips close and licked a long strip from the base of Vince’s cock to the top. Vince gasped and shuddered violently in his hold. Howard could taste the lemon icing, sweet and tangy on top of the natural clean taste of Vince’s skin. The taste was addicting, better than the cake, he wanted more. Swirling his tongue around the tip he covered the head with his mouth and sucked gently. He could hear Vince whimpering and gasping above him as he worked his mouth further down the shaft before retreating and doing it again and again until Vince was panting heavily. 

“Ugh -oh- so good, your doing so good love. I love watching you like this” Vince said quietly, running fingers through Howard’s hair. Howard preened under the attention and praise. He loved the way Vince’s fingers felt in his hair, on his skin. The younger man's touch had always been too much, but now it was burning and he relished it like nothing else. 

By now the icing had all but disappeared but that was alright because pre-cum was bubbling forth for him to lick away. The salty pre combined with the still sweet after taste of lemon and sugar was good and he continually lapped it all up as he sucked. 

He could feel Vince pressing against his skull, forcing him to take more and more. “Go on, take it all love. You're doing soooo good,” Vince moaned. Gripping Howard’s curls tight as he thrust his hips up, driving his cock further into Howard’s welcoming mouth. Vince’s cock, just above average in length and girth, was more than a mouthful for Howard. He couldn’t quite get it all in yet without gagging, but from the amount of noise Vince was making Howard figured he was still doing a fantastic job. He knew that Vince -infinitely more experienced and practiced- managed it with ease. 

Thinking about Vince in this position, expertly going down on him made Howard moan and shift against the sofa. Rubbing his neglected and concealed erection into the cushion beneath, completely forgetting the rules. 

“Oi!” Vince squawked, pulling Howard off his cock by his hair. Howard yelped and gasped as he was manhandled. He went willing though, head bent back to look up at Vince. In the beginning it used to bother him, how hot it made him to be treated this way, it wasn’t dignified. Now he only wondered if Vince was going to punish him for his mistake. “What do you think your doin?” Vince asked, voice deeper, his cockney twang more pronounced. 

“Nothing,” Howard lied, tonguing at his abused bottom lip as he gazed up at Vince with half lidded eyes. Vince watched him for a second before pulling him close and kissing him hotly, mouth open and wet, tongue worming its way into his mouth to taste every crevice, searching for the last bits of sweetness. 

Pulling away Vince’s grip loosened and he let Howard sink back down onto his lap. “Sure it was nothing, get back to work love, don’t let me catch you again,” he said carding fingers affectionately through Howard’s hair once more. 

Howard hummed in pleasure and blissfully took the younger man back into his mouth. He sucked harder and moved faster, wanting Vince to finish so he could get the reward he desperately wanted. Vince was hissing and gasping out in delight, moving and thrusting against Howard seeking his climax just as desperately. 

Howard could tell when Vince was close. His legs shook and his hips stuttered. His deep moans of pleasure got faster and faster as if he couldn’t hold them in anymore. His cock leaked and throbbed on Howard’s tongue, it was going to happen soon. Redoubled his efforts, Howard gripping Vince’s hips tight and sunk his mouth as far down as he could, almost gagging before recovering and trying again. All the while sucking just hard enough that Vince squealed and gripped Howard’s hair hard. 

“Ah! Oh...oh i’m gonna cum love, so good, you’re a- you’re a good boy,” Vince gasped quietly as his orgasm raced through his body. Hearing the praise in Vince’s voice made Howard groan around his mouthful. As he swallowed the sudden influx of cum his whole body seized up and trembled violently as his own orgasm snuck up on him without his notice. He must have been humping the cushions again because the next moment there was wet patch in his pants that made him moan in embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to cum so fast, Vince had made it clear on a number of occasion that it was his job alone. Oh well he thought, dreaming of what Vince might do when he found out. 

He spent the next few minutes lapping at the left over spunk that escaped, making sure the other man was clean before finally relenting and releasing the spent cock from his mouth. He panted and rested his face against Vince’s bare thigh. Sucking in much needed oxygen. He felt light headed and dizzy, but good so good. The adrenaline slowly ebbed away, leaving him tired and relaxed as Vince played with his hair, also too tired to do anything but bask in the afterglow.

“Do..do,” Howard panted and nuzzled against the warm pale flesh that he had made his pillow. “I do I get my cake now?” He asked with a grin. 

“Hmmm yeah I’d say you can have it back,” Vince respond, sounding wrecked. “You sure though? You’ve had an awful lot of icing already.”

“But the icing is the best part isn’t it?” 

Vince’s tired eyes lite up with delight and he laughed happily in response. 

Howard watched him with a grin, wondering how he could eat anything lemon flavored ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing praise kink, maybe there will be more in the future.
> 
> comments and kudos or no cake!!


End file.
